Cookers, known as barbeque grills, have grids used to support food above a source of heat, such as burning charcoal or a gas burner. The grids have a plurality of laterally spaced rods secured to a continuous circular rim. Handles on outer sections of the grids facilitate handling of the grids for cleaning and storage. An example of a portable cooker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,906. This cooker has an open top kettle accommodating a one piece grate for combustible material, as charcoal, and a grid. The grid is a one-piece wire or rod unit having laterally spaced linear rods secured to a wire ring. The conventional grids have diameters of between 17 to 25 or more inches. The size of these grids prohibits cleaning of the grids in a self cleaning oven or dishwasher. The entire grid is removed from the kettle to provide access to the grate and allow convenient removal of the ashes from the kettle. The grid in use collects carbon, ash, and food particles. Scraping tools, brushes, wash cloths and cleaners are used to clean the grid before it is replaced in the kettle.